My Angel
by Syreneh
Summary: One-shot. Rosalie recibe unas horribles noticias y se siente debastada, simplemente no quiere seguir viviendo más. Pero, después de mucho tiempo de sufrir, recibe una visita de su hermoso Ángel.


**_Disclimer: _**Nada de lo que esta aqui me pertenece lamentablemente, todo es de la maravillosa y brillante Stephenie Meyer quien creo que es casi una diosa, ¡Oh, sí! Lo unico aqui que es mio es esta loca y demente historia mia, aunque esta vez es bastante triste, muy triste:(

Espero que tengan por ahi un par de cajas de pañuelos, yo llore mientras hacia esto, pero soy una chillona de primera asi que disfruten:)

* * *

**_..My Angel.._**

_Todo ocurre por una razón, no importa lo doloroso que eso pueda parecer._

_..._

_Me sentía extraña, como si ese no fuera el lugar al que de verdad perteneciera, sino que me encontraba sola entre una incontable multitud de desconocidos. Volteaba alrededor desesperada por encontrar al menos un rostro familiar entre ese mar de personas, era prácticamente imposible que nadie me pareciera conocido. _

_Por más que brincaba una y otra vez no lograba ver mucho más allá de donde me hallaba, era demasiado baja como para distinguir algo además de sus cabezas incluso usando los tacones que justo ahora traía puestos; mis ojos, ligeramente cegados por el sol, buscaban sin cesar a una sola persona, ya que esa persona era la única que me importaba en ese momento o en cualquier otro. _

_Y, justo cuando comencé a creer que él no estaba aquí y que simplemente alucinaba, lo vi; pude ver su corto y rizado cabello oscuro, tan característico de él al igual que sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules relampagueantes que me quitaban la respiración con el solo hecho de verlos; pero aun estaba ahí ese presentimiento de que algo sucedería, algo nada agradable. _

_Tan ocupada estaba viéndolo hipnotizada que no me di cuenta de que varios hombres, más altos y musculosos incluso que él, se le aproximaban amenazadoramente y con una misteriosa y aterradora sonrisa en sus rostros; pero él no estaba asustado, nunca lo estaba, tan solo sonreía confiado, seguro de que esos tipos fornidos no le harían ni el menor rasguño. _

_Pero yo no estaba tan segura; trate de gritarle que corriera, que se defendiera, que hiciera algo, pero no era capaz siquiera de encontrar mi propia voz. _

– _¡No, Emmett! –chille con todas mis fuerzas, pero fue ya entonces demasiado tarde; un gran charco de sangre, visible incluso desde la lejana distancia en donde me encontraba, se esparció por el suelo manchando todo a su paso de un espeluznante color escarlata. _

Desperté empapada en sudor, mi ritmo cardiaco parecía estar hasta por las nubes y mis manos parecían encontrarse en un terremoto por lo temblorosas que las sentía; respiraba con dificultad mientras trataba de quitarme mi cabello rubio del rostro y de despejar mi cabeza.

– ¿Qué pasa, hermosa? –preguntó esa familiar voz a mis espaldas para después prender la luz de la lámpara que estaba en la mesita de noche a un lado de nuestra cama –. ¿Por qué estas así? –dijo preocupado y acurrucándome en sus fuertes y fríos brazos haciéndome sentir mucho mejor que antes con tan solo ese pequeño gesto por parte de él.

– No tengo nada; fue solo una pesadilla –dije entre tartamudeos después de varios minutos pues no podía encontrar ni mi propia voz –. Solo que fue una horrible pesadilla –juro que aún podía sentir la desesperación y esa sensación de que algo que se ama se había roto y lo había perdido para siempre que el sueño había traído consigo.

– Calma, Rose, tranquila. Ya todo está bien; y, quizás si me cuentas que fue lo que sucedió te ayude un poco a calmarte –dijo acariciando mis cabellos y colocando su barbilla sobre mi cabeza haciéndome sentir como cuando era una niña.

– Es que… temo que si te digo lo que pasó se haga realidad… –dije con los ojos cerrados y apenas escuchando el hilo de voz que logre hacer salir por mi garganta.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba hecha bolita junto a Emmett; tan solo esperaba que así fuera capaz de retenerlo ahí, junto a mí, por toda la eternidad.

Emmett no volvió a hablar, tan solo algunas veces para susurrarme palabras de consolación a mi oído; pero tenía el extraño presentimiento de que él ya sabía de que era de lo que estaba hablando, algo que de verdad me asustaba. Simplemente tenía el presentimiento de que él sabía algo, algo de lo que yo no tenía ni idea, algo de lo que tan solo podría especular y tratar de imaginar que era lo que sucedía.

* * *

No me di cuenta de cuando me quede dormida, pero al despertar sentí la cama extrañamente sola y helada.

Sentía mis ojos como si pesaran toda una tonelada y los tallaba en un inútil intento de que estuvieran por completo abiertos. Entonces, mientras me estiraba un poco para mover mis músculos algo agarrotados por estar toda la noche en la misma posición, toque algo delgado y cuadrado con la palma de mi mano.

Tome la hoja de papel, prendí la luz de la lámpara y, después de acostumbrarme a su luminosidad, leí lo que tenía escrito en ella:

_"Espero que no te despiertes y notes mi ausencia, pero, si muy desafortunadamente ocurre así, recuerda que volveré más pronto de lo que crees; hubo una emergencia en el hospital. Trata de volver a dormir y para cuando despiertes de nuevo te prometo que yo ya estaré allí. _

_Emmett". _

Suspire melancólica mientras me tiraba sobre mi blanda almohada, era todavía muy temprano, o al menos eso suponía por la posición en la que el sol se podía ver desde mi ventana, un helado escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y me di cuenta de que durante la noche mi cobija se había caído al suelo, pero por alguna extraña razón tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo había sucedido y de que ese escalofrío no se debía solamente al frío.

Pero decidí ignorarlo, lo más probable era que estuviera algo paranoica por mi pesadilla de la noche anterior y como ya no me era posible el conciliar el sueño de nuevo (algo que me sucedía muy frecuentemente, más de lo que quisiera) baje hacía la cocina a servirme un poco del chocolate caliente que había quedado de ayer en la mañana que había preparado para Emmett y para mí pues hacía demasiado frío, y que disfrutamos mientras estábamos ambos sentados en el sofá de la sala charlando de nuestro día.

Lo calenté un poco y al darle el primer trago me queme la lengua, lo que me hizo verme obligada a dejarlo reposar para que se enfriara mientras jugueteaba un poco con mi lengua ahora cubierta por algunas ronchas, cosa que siempre me había molestado cuando ocurría.

Al parecer el chocolate si funcionó pues no me lo había acabado aún cuando sentí mis ojos cerrarse contra mi voluntad.

* * *

_¡Ring ring! ¡Ring ring! _

Me removí incómodamente en el sillón al escuchar ese molesto ruido cerca de mi oído, trate de taparme la cabeza con uno de los cojines que tenía cerca pero nada, el ruido aún seguía ahí impidiéndome volver a los brazos de Morfeo.

– ¿Si? –atendí al teléfono, con la voz desganada y apenas entendible mientras tallaba mis ojos y apartaba mechones de mi rubio cabello de mi rostro.

– ¿Es usted Rosalie Hale McCarthy? –preguntó una voz formal y aburrida de un hombre, al parecer ya algo mayor, que se oía algo preocupado.

– Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué es lo que se le ofrece? –le dije tratando de sonar cortes, algo bastante difícil cuando se te despierta de un confortador sueño y hablas con la persona que lo hizo.

– Algo… Algo ha pasado –dijo con voz seca y al parecer dudando sobre que palabras utilizar –. Su marido, él ha tenido un terrible accidente –dijo rápidamente y tenso, aunque no encontré sentido alguno a sus palabras.

– ¡¿Qué? –dije al fin, después de algunos minutos, cuando entendí que es lo que pasaba y la gravedad del asunto.

– Lo que usted ha escuchado, está en el hospital en el que trabaja, internado en urgencias; y, lo siento mucho –dijo esa voz, que suponía era un policía, con pésame, algo que era obvio ya que Emmett era un muy querido medico aquí en Forks.

– Muchas gracias –dije, y después la línea murió.

Después de que esto sucedió, mis rodillas comenzaron a fallar y caí sobre el suelo cubierto de una mullida alfombre blanca de sentón incrédula.

¿Cómo era eso posible?

¿Cómo es que Emmett, el siempre bromista y risueño Emmett, mí Emmett, podía estar así?

Trataba de colmarme tomando hondas y profundas respiraciones al tiempo que intentaba convencerme de que todo lo que sucedía era producto de mi escalofriante y demasiado real imaginación.

Un horrible sueño, tan solo eso y nada más. Me pellizque mi codo ligeramente, pero todo seguía igual.

Me tome tan solo unos momentos para tranquilizarme, y fui a cambiarme como si estuviera poseída; tome un par de jeans deslavados, un top negro de tirantes y me puse unas cómodas botas de tacón y salí lo más rápido que pude, me metí a mi BMW y aceleré a toda velocidad. Todos los semáforos me tocaron en luz verde y tuve muchísima suerte al no ver ningún policía por ahí ya que iba muy sobre el límite de velocidad y me pase varios altos obligatorios.

– La habitación de Emmett McCarthy, por favor –le dije a la recepcionista y me eche a correr en cuanto me dijo el número de su habitación y hacía donde me tenía que dirigir. Entre sin detenerme a tomar aire, y lo que vi ahí dentro me impactó.

Su cabeza estaba llena de vendas, su brazo izquierdo y su pierna derecha se hallaban enyesados, tenía varias cortaduras en todo el lado izquierdo de su rostro y su frente, y, por lo que alcanzaba a ver, también tenía un par de costillas rotas.

Me senté a su lado en la estrecha cama con extremo cuidado de no tocar ninguno de los cables que se hallaban conectados a él y tome su mano con delicadez. Sentí mis mejillas humedecerse por mis lágrimas que corrían ahora.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve viendo su rostro inconsciente y escuchando el acompasado latir de su corazón en una de esas extrañas maquinas que tenía conectadas a su cuerpo. Recordé muchísimos de los felices momentos que pase junto a Emmett ahí mismo en el hospital.

Fue incluso ahí, en uno de los hermosos y bastos jardines sin fin del hospital, donde él me pidió matrimonio. Estábamos sentados en una pequeña banca de roca frente a la fuente de raras e impresionables formas, cuando, sin aviso previo, se arrodilló frente a mí y sacó de su chaqueta una pequeña cajita forrada en terciopelo negro. Simplemente me quede sin palabras; al abrirla descubrí un hermoso anillo de diamantes y acepte inmediatamente para después darle un dulce beso demostrándole mi amor.

Sin querer, otro par de lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos al recordar.

– Disculpe, ¿Es usted la Sra. McCarthy? –preguntó de pronto, sobresaltándome, un doctor que se hallaba detrás de mí que hasta entonces por estar sumida en mis pensamientos no había notado.

– Sí, soy yo –dije con la voz más clara que pude después de limpiar mis lágrimas y le regale una sonrisa triste –. ¿Podría decirme que es lo que le sucede a mi esposo? –le dije antes de sorber mi nariz lo más disimuladamente que pude y viéndolo a los ojos, que extrañamente me recordaban a los de alguien más.

– Bueno, verá… Emmett ha sufrido un muy grave accidente, aunque le podría haber ido aún peor, pero… –dudó durante algunos momentos, seguramente preguntándose si sería lo más prudente decirme la verdad en ese momento –. Él está en coma. No sabemos qué tanto tiempo durará así, o si es que algún día volverá a despertar, pero en estas circunstancias es lo mejor ya que su cuerpo se irá curando sin que él sienta dolor alguno –dijo rápidamente, pero yo le entendí todas y cada una de las palabras que dijo.

– ¿Tiene alguna idea de cuándo despertara? –dije después de tragar saliva y abriendo mucho mis ojos.

– No se puede saber; quizás sean algunos días o semanas, pero puede llegar a durar incluso años… –dijo, sin terminar la frase, aunque yo ya sabías muy bien como terminaba "si es que llega a despertar"; tan solo el pensar en eso hizo que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda.

– Gracias –dije con una sonrisa que, obviamente, no alcanzó mis ojos.

El doctor, del que ahora me doy cuenta ni siquiera se su nombre, salió de la habitación en silencio para dejarme ahí sumida en mis poco coherentes y deprimentes pensamientos.

Mis ojos comenzaron a pesarme toneladas, pero no me podía permitir cerrar los ojos, simplemente no podía. No sabía si esa sería una de las últimas veces en las que vería a Emmett, trate de memorizar una vez más sus perfectas facciones que siempre me habían fascinado.

Aún no me era posible creer que hace tan poco tiempo él me estaba consolando por esa horrible pesadilla y ahora estaba luchando por su vida, y yo estaba aquí sentada sin tener ni la menor idea de que hacer.

Escuche que abrían la puerta, pero no me moleste en ver quién era, lo único que me importaba era mi esposo.

– Rose, querida. Lo lamentamos muchísimo –dijo una familiar voz con un tono de infinita tristeza, sabía que si yo estaba sufriendo no sería nada comparado con la madre de Emmett.

– Sí, lo sé. Aún no puedo creer que esto le haya pasado a Emmett, Catherine –le dije a mi suegra que siempre nos había apoyado y de quien Emmett había heredado su carácter siempre alegre.

Se sentó a mi lado en una pequeña silla de hospital, esas incomodas e increíblemente duras en las que jamás me ha gustado estar, cosa que no tenía importancia. Ambas nos quedamos calladas, ella era en muchos sentidos muy parecida a él, se le formaban los mismos adorables hoyuelos al sonreír, tenía el cabello rizado pero de color rojizo y risueños ojos grises que ahora se desbordaban en lágrimas.

Suspire sonoramente, era ya definitivo que esta iba a ser una noche demasiado larga.

* * *

Miraba hacia la ventana sin realmente ver, no había nada allí afuera que me llamara la atención; sentí mi estomago gruñir incomodo por la falta de comida en el, pero no me importó, la verdad ahora no había mucho que me importara. Recargue mi cabeza contra el marco de la ventana y vi como el sol se comenzaba a ocultar tras el lejano horizonte; seguro, era una vista hermosa, lástima que no la pudiera mirar de verdad.

Sentía como mi cabello ondeaba con el viento que entraba desde la ventana abierta. Trataba de ignorar el molesto pitido de la máquina que se hallaba a mi lado. Voltee hacía atrás ya temerosa de lo que me encontraría en el momento en el que lo hiciera, aunque eso por supuesto no evitó el escalofrío que sentí recorrer mi espalda.

Su rostro se hallaba impasible, parecía incluso dormir por la infinita paz que transmitía, y era justamente por eso que me daba escalofríos cada vez que lo miraba ya que Emmett jamás estaba así, incluso entre sueños tenía siempre esa hermosa sonrisa con hoyuelos que me hacía delirar…

– ¿Rosie, querida? –dijo una vez a mis espaldas a la que ya me había acostumbrado durante las largas semanas que había pasado aquí –. Sé que estas muy preocupada por él, y te entiendo, créeme que yo también me siento igual, pero debes de ir a comer algo, salir, cualquier cosa. A Emmett no le habría gustado que te debilites así, y mucho menos por su culpa –dijo Catherine con sus ojos viéndome con gran preocupación.

– No, Catherine, en serio no hay problema alguno. Prefiero quedarme aquí, es que si estoy lejos de él… es solo que… no sé sí… –no logre terminar la frase que trataba de formular, una nueva oleada de sentimientos me envolvió e hizo que bajara la muralla de fortaleza que había puesto a mi alrededor en un, claramente pobre intento, de lucir valiente y fuerte, como si nada me pudiera derrumbar.

– Shh, shh, shh, ya Rose, todo estará bien, debes de confiar en eso –me susurraba al oído tiernamente, casi arrullándome como a un pequeño niño.

* * *

Estaba mirándome al espejo por primera vez desde hace ya demasiado tiempo, mi rostro lucía demacrado, no era el mismo de antes que siempre estaba perfecto y arreglado, el rostro de alguien feliz, pero yo ya no era alguien feliz, y no estaba segura si lo volvería a ser alguna vez en la vida. Mi cabello rubio era una maraña sobre mi cabeza que bien podría haber pasado por un horrible nido de pájaros. Trate de arreglarme lo más que pude, pero sin la mano maestra de mi mejor amiga, Alice Cullen, que ahora se hallaba fuera de la ciudad, no fue mucho lo que pude hacer.

Cubrí mis ojeras con corrector y aplique un poco de rubor sobre mis mejillas para darle color a mi enfermizamente pálido rostro, y agregue algo de luz a mis opacados ojos azules. Recordé que cuando Emmett estaba siempre junto a mí, mis ojos estaban siempre brillantes, eran como dos hermosos luceros de zafiro, decía siempre; y el tan solo pensar en eso me hizo sonreír un poco.

– Rosalie, apresúrate, ya casi es hora –dijo Bella, mi otra mejor amiga, asomándose por la puerta vistiendo un sencillo vestido negro de tirantes hasta la rodilla y zapatillas bajas; viéndose completamente hermosa.

– Si, ya casi estoy –dije fingiendo una sonrisa, aunque sabía que frente a ella no tenía que fingir, era tan solo una costumbre –. Y, gracias Bella –le dije de corazón, ella siempre había sido un gran apoyo para mí.

– De nada, Rose –dijo dando algunos pasos para abrazarme cariñosamente por la cintura –. Por cierto, te vez muy linda –dijo para después abandonar la habitación.

Me levante del pequeño banco del tocador y me mire rápido en el espejo. Estaba vestida con un bonito vestido negro de delgados tirantes, usaba zapatos de tacón igualmente negro y un chal del mismo color sobre mis hombros pues comenzaba a refrescar. Suspire una vez más y baje por las escaleras.

El camino en el auto extrañamente se me hizo bastante rápido, más si se consideraba que Bella iba al volante, tan solo atinaba a mirar por encima el aburrido paisaje de Forks y cerrar de vez en cuando mis ojos con cansancio.

Al llegar a la funeraria, si, el lugar más horrible que podría existir justo ahora sobre la tierra, el alma se me fue a los pies. Si antes me había sentido deprimida, no era nada comparado a como era que me sentía en el momento en el que entre a ese antiguo edificio.

En el ambiente se respiraba un ambiente da abandono, de soledad y tristeza, justo como me lo esperaba pues no conozco a nadie que sea feliz durante el funeral de un ser querido.

Me acerque, con pasos dudosos e inseguros, a un ataúd de hermosa madera rojiza que se encontraba en el centro de la gran habitación que poco a poco se llenaba de gente; estaba a punto de tocarla, a tan solo unos cortos pasos, pero no me sentía capaz de eso, simplemente no me podía obligar a hacerlo, sentía como que el hacerlo era ponerle un fin definitivo a esto, algo que me parecía imposiblemente doloroso.

Estaba apoyada en Bella, quien estaba a mis espaldas y tenía sus manos sobre mis hombros, y en Edward, su apuesto prometido. Él nunca me había caído muy bien, pero era un gran amigo de Emmett y le agradecía enormemente el que se hallara a mi lado apoyándome.

Me derrumbe justo después de que viera su rostro a través del cristal y me solté en un mar de lágrimas. Recibí las condolencias de muchísimas personas a las que no reconocía el rostro siquiera, yo tan solo murmuraba un seco "Gracias" que a duras penas se lograba comprender.

El funeral duró más de lo que me imagine, muchas personas dieron un pequeño discurso sobre como pensaban que Emmett había sido, pero yo no lo pude hacer. Claro, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo antes de que me encontrara parada ahí en el medio de lo que, ya sabía yo, sería el lugar donde le vería por última vez, donde se marcaba ya un final definitivo donde él tuvo un lugar muy especial en mi vida, el más especial. Me senté en una de las sillas que estaban decoradas hermosamente y con flores por todos lados a mí alrededor, cosa que no me importaba; tan solo miraba como, con la ayuda de una pequeña grúa, colocaban el ataúd de lustrosa madera en la profunda fosa y entre varios hombres echaban tierra dentro para cubrir el lugar donde él descansaría en paz eternamente.

Volteo hacía mi derecha, simplemente no logro soportar ver esa gran caja de madera, son de sé que él se encuentra y de donde, desgraciadamente, ya no podrá salir jamás. Siento entonces unos ligeros y delgados brazos que me abrazan, estaba demasiado abrumada como para saber con exactitud de quien eran, tenía una idea pero simplemente era imposible.

– Calma, Rosie; ya verás que estarás bien, lo prometo –la voz de campanillas de mi mejor amiga me saca de mi ligera ensoñación, sonrío un poco, tan solo un poco, y le devuelvo el abrazo.

Todos juntos caminamos y subí de nuevo al auto, respire hondo y vi como los árboles se comenzaban de desdibujar un poco, Bella conducía demasiado despacio, y yo amaba la velocidad; una cosa que tenía en común con Emmett. Cerré mis ojos y trate de espantar las lágrimas que de nuevo amenazaban con visitarme, cosa que iba funcionando bastante bien.

Llegue a casa y me despedí de Bella, quien prometió que me visitaría al día siguiente en compañía de Alice, quien nunca se queda atrás, Edward y mi hermano Jasper, el novio de Alice. Lo había extrañado demasiado, él también había estado fuera con mi loca amiga.

Me tire sobre mi cama rendida por tan largo día, pero, ese era tan solo el principio de una serie de largos días que jamás terminarían ya que no había nadie que me consolara durante las noches en las que tenía horribles pesadillas, o nadie que siempre me recordara cuanto me amaba sin importar lo fea o desarreglada que me vea; porque simplemente no existe otra persona como él…

* * *

La noche pasó lentamente, Rosalie, quien seguía aún vestida y con los zapatos del día anterior puestos, seguía en su cómodo lecho sin hacer movimiento alguno; ni siquiera la inusual luz que se asomaba desde su ventana parecía dispuesta a molestarla.

– Rose, ya llegamos… –una pequeña chica de alborotados cabellos negros entró a la habitación con un suave andar de bailarina, tenía un dulce sonrisa en sus labios y se acercaba a la cama cuando notó que algo no estaba bien ahí.

– Alice, te dije que nos esperaras… ¿Qué pasa? –un alto muchacho de rubios cabellos muy similar a Rosalie la siguió dentro de la habitación y se alarmó de inmediato, Alice no había corrido a abrazar a Rose y ella se encontraba aún en la cama.

– Jasper, esto no me gusta para nada –dijo Alice preocupada y acercándose a pasos cortos y pausados hacía la rubia, que parecía dormir plácidamente.

Una castaña de piel como la crema y ojos de chocolate entró seguida de un chico de cabellos cobrizos que destellaban de formas extrañas con la luz que entraba por la ventana, sus ojos esmeraldas veían la escena extrañado; parecía como si Alice tuviera miedo de acercarse a su amiga.

La pequeña duende movió delicadamente el hombro de la durmiente sin recibir respuesta alguna, simplemente un silencio sepulcral por parte de todos, entonces una solitaria lágrima rodó por sus pálidas mejillas.

– Oh por Dios –murmuró la otra chica acercándose a ella y abrazándola fuerte tratando de consolarla aunque ella misma sintiera un hoyo en su pecho, un muy profundo hoyo.

– Bella, ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí? –dijo Edward preocupado corriendo a abrazar a su prometida que también se había sumergido en un mar de lágrimas, Jasper hizo lo mismo con Alice, su novia y hermana de Edward, que sollozaba desconsoladamente.

– Es… Rose… ella, es que… ¡Oh, Edward! –Bella hipaba constantemente y se trababa con sus propias palabras, escondió su rostro en el duro pecho de Edward y baño su camisa en lágrimas; con tan solo eso Edward entendió todo.

Jasper trataba de comportarse fuerte, pero le era demasiado difícil, acababa de perder a su hermana, su gemela; el único familiar que le quedaba en la vida, simplemente no sabía que haría ahora, abrazó a Alice más fuerte y hundió su rostro entre su corto cabello aspirando su dulce aroma, al menos tenía a alguien que sabía lo consolaría muy bien.

* * *

Rosalie suspiró una vez más, estaba muy cansada, demasiado; se la había pasado todo el rato persiguiendo a un hermoso ángel que se parecía demasiado a Emmett, y que incluso tenía esa misma alegre carcajada tan peculiar. Y es que simplemente tenía que ser él.

Oyó de nuevo esa carcajada y comenzó a correr, corrió lo más rápido que pudo, su cabello se agitaba y su rostro era acariciado por el viento que daba en el por la velocidad que llevaba; y entonces al fin lo vio.

Él sonreía, sonreía de la manera más hermosa que jamás se podría haber imaginado, una sonrisa con un par de hoyuelos a sus lados que simplemente te hacía querer sonreír a ti también.

– Emmett, estas aquí –sus ojos estaban reluciendo por las lágrimas que ya habían hallada su camino para salir a la vista y sus brazos se habían extendido automáticamente para abrazarle; y él en tan solo unos segundos se hallaba a su lado inspirando su tan peculiar y dulce aroma; reviviendo cada uno de los momentos que habían pasado juntos.

– Ya, ya, mi Rose, todo estará bien; podremos estar juntos por siempre –dije acariciando sus cabellos y levantando su mentón delicadamente para lograr ver los hermosos ojos azules de su amada, esos ojos que lo habían cautivado desde el primer momento en el que los vio.

– ¿De verdad? –preguntó cual lo haría un pequeño de cinco años; Emmett tan solo asintió y sonrió una vez más, pensando en que siempre podrían estar juntos.

Y, con una hermosa sonrisa idéntica en los rostros de ambos, caminan entre las esponjosas nubes similares al algodón acercándose a un par de enormes puertas doradas, que se abrieron para dejarle paso a una eternidad que tenían por delante, tan solo ellos dos, juntos.

Rosalie abrazó aún más fuerte a Emmett y vio como todo se iluminaba; había olvidado ya todo lo que había sufrido hace tan solo unos días atrás con la trágica muerte de su marido, y ahora tan solo disfrutaba de la compañía de su único amor convertido en un ángel, su propio y más hermoso ángel.

* * *

**_¡Snif, snif! _**Llorare durante todo el dia, jamas habia escrito algo tan triste en toda mi vida, o al menos eso es lo que creo. Llevo escribiendo esta historia desde hace algun tiempo, y creo que me ha quedado bastante bien, pero esa es mi humilde opinion, la de ustedes es la que importa. Me muero de sueño y me muero tambien por un cafe, aunque e tomado demasiado en esta semana pero es que me encanta en especial el kfrezze de oreo, lo amo, ¡Me declaro adicta a el! Casi tanto como a Edward, pero jamas como él, nadie le puede ganar, ¡NADIE!, ¿Me oyeron? hehe, sorry, es que crei que lo tenia que aclarar:D

**REVIEW!**

**missangiecullenb:***


End file.
